


We Will Wait for You

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Exo Fic dump [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied bottom Jongdae, Implied top Kyungsoo, Implied top Minseok, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, One Shot, Sad departure, hopeful encouragement, implied bottom Jongin, soft, war drafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: Minseok and Kyungsoo get drafted into the war and have to leave their family behind.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Exo Fic dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	We Will Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just throwing in some fic every now and then

They knew the day would come eventually; the day when their husbands would be drafted into the war. Of course, they would be, they were strong and capable men that would do great to protect their country. But did they ask their spouses if they would be alright with the husbands being shipped off to another part of the country to fight a war that was pointless? No.  
Minseok and Jongdae had already been married for five years and had two lovely children. They had already gone through one small war together, so they knew what to expect. Kyungsoo and Jongin, on the other hand, were newlyweds, only having married for four months, and had no children. They were not used to being apart from each other for too long, and to have Kyungsoo go off to a war that was supposed to be more serious than the previous was wrecking their nerves. They wanted to spend as much time with each other before the time came, but time seemed to speed up for those moments.  
“Hey, you guys be good for dad while papa is away, alright?” Minseok tells his boy as everyone is loading onto the train. Both boys nodded enthusiastically earning them a smile from both of their parents, and Minseok kissed their foreheads before ruffling both of the hair. Minseok then stands up to look at his husband. “As for you, I want you to stay as strong as you have always been.”  
“Will do, babe; you don’t have to worry,” Jongdae says nonchalantly, even if his insides are churning.  
“You know, if I don’t make it back, you have my parents and my sister to go to,” Minseok tells him, and Jongdae shakes his head.  
“I told you not to say that because you will come back safely,” Jongdae whines, trying not to let all of his emotions out.  
“Still, I want you to be prepared just in case I don’t. You can never be too sure about these things,” Minseok presses as he takes Jongdae’s face into his hands. “I don’t think I would be able to live with myself if I didn’t know you were all in good hands.”  
“Don’t worry about us. You should just worry about coming back to us in one piece, alright?” Jongdae coos at how cute his husband looks when he is serious. He can’t help but kiss him, and Minseok kisses him back.

Not too far from them stood Kyungsoo and Jongin spending their moments in silence. They both have their eyes closed as their foreheads are connected and they just bask in each other’s presence for the last time in who knows how long. When they finally do open their eyes to look at each other, Jongin’s eyes are glossy, and Kyungsoo chuckles at him.  
“Please don’t cry, darling, I will come back,” Kyungsoo reassures.  
“But what if you don’t?” Jongin objects, his voice cracking a bit.  
“I know it’s scary, trust me I am afraid too, but I promise to come back. We got to be strong, okay?” Kyungsoo coos as he wipes the tears that managed to slip from Jongin’s eyes. Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s forehead first before kissing his lips. Jongin smiles a bit, and Kyungsoo does too, but it falters.  
“Kyungsoo…” Jongin says after a few seconds of hesitation.  
“What’s wrong, Jongin?” Kyungsoo gets a bit worried as Jongin is silent again and fidgeting with their entwined hands.  
“Kyungsoo, I...I’m pregnant,” Jongin finally says.  
Kyungsoo is dumbstruck for a minute before he says, “What?”  
Jongin lets go of Kyungsoo’s hands before he goes fumbling with his wallet. Kyungsoo watches the entire time as Jongin removes a small white rectangle; he doesn’t realize it is a photo until Jongin hands it to him.  
“I’m pregnant, Kyungsoo. We are going to be parents,” Jongin repeats, and it takes Kyungsoo another minute to register it as he looks at the tiny blob within the picture. When Kyungsoo finally looks up, Jongin has more tears streaming down his face. Without warning, Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s face into his hands and kisses him passionately.  
“Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh, Jongin! We are going to be parents! I am going to be a dad!” Kyungsoo grabs people’s attention as he practically jumps for joy. Kyungsoo’s face is split into a huge heart smile, and Jongin feels himself falling in love all over again. “You have literally made me the happiest man on Earth in less than a year. I love you so much Jongin, and I will make sure to come back to you, the both of you.” Kyungsoo leans down to place a soft kiss on Jongin’s flat tummy before leaning back up to kiss his husband. The sound of the train whistle is what separates them, and Kyngsoo gives Jongin one last peck before boarding the train. Minseok has already snagged them a seat, and they both wave to their family as they stand and watch the train pull off.


End file.
